dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ranfan
is a competitor in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament who uses her good looks and the fact that she's a "defenseless" woman as a weapon. For example, she shrieks when someone is about to hit her, causing them to pause, and in that time, she will deliver a crushing punch or kick. If that technique fails, then she strips to her underwear and tries to shock or embarrass her opponent. One of her more powerful attacks includes using air friction to heat her fist to deliver extra damage. Biography Dragon Ball Tournament Saga Ranfan was one of the 8 fighters to make it to the Quaterfinals in the 21st World Tournament and the only female fighter. She was constantly being bugged by Jackie Chun who was really Master Roshi in disguise. Ranfan drew number six and ended up in a fight against Nam. In the battle she got a couple good hits on Nam and used all her feminine charm to distract him and almost got him out of the ring when she stripped down to her underwear, shocking him. Nam was only able to defeat her by closing his eyes and attacking her without "looking upon her womanly flesh". Right after she is defeated, Jackie Chun/Master Roshi, under the guise of seeing if she's all right, places his hand on her panties to "check for a heartbeat". After her defeat in the tournament she is one of four fighters who stay around to watch the final round and she is the one who finally finds Goku sleeping before his match with Giran. King Piccolo Saga In the manga, her picture is briefly seen on one of the image rosters as one of the many targets of Tambourine's mission to murder the martial artists in the King Piccolo Saga, though it is unknown if Ranfan was slain; given that she had not appeared in the manga or the anime after the Tournament, it is safe to say that Tambourine was stopped before he could kill her. Abilities Aside from her martial arts skills, her only abilities are with the attractiveness of herself: * Loving look - she gives someone a loving look and dazzles them. * Shriek - she shrikes when someone is abot to hit her and than hits them when they go to help her. * Stripping - she strips to her pink panties and pink bra to be sexy to shock the opponents Voice Actresses In the original Japanese version she is voiced by Kawanami Youko (川浪葉子). In the Funimation Dub she was voiced by Laura Bailey. Censorship In the U.S. broadcast edit version, the stripping was excluded. Instead, the scene of one of Nam's failed attacks is shown followed by her twitching foot to show she was knocked out. This is strangely not edited in recaps, which clearly show her in her underwear. The uncut English episodes show the fight in full. The term Ran fan are Japanese for "Lingerie & Foundation garments". Trivia * A character from Dr. Slump named Renault Citroen, shares the same design and fighting style as Ranfan. She easily beats Senbei with her looks alone but when they don't work against Arale (as she a robot and a female one to boot) she quickly gives up. * Ranfan also looks very similar to another recurring character from Dr. Slump named Trampire. Category:Humans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Females Category:Characters